


How long?

by Allsparklesnosubstance



Series: Love Found Its Way [1]
Category: SheRa - Fandom, Spop - Fandom, catradora - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Lovers, Sadness, Shera - Freeform, Shera Princesses of power, adora - Freeform, catradora, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, slowburn, smut later on, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsparklesnosubstance/pseuds/Allsparklesnosubstance
Summary: What happened when Adora does get her memory erased? What happens when she wakes up confused, not knowing who her true self is? What happens when Catra has to watch Adora get her memory erased? How will Catra react to her best friend being gone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is our first fic that we’re starting and we hope you like it! Enjoy and leave comments!

Chapter one  
Catra felt herself being pulled around, her back was now pressed up against Adora’s front. She cranes her head to the side to look at the blonde against her back as their hands were on top of each other’s, “Ya know, maybe my plan won’t work..” she says, turning and grabbing Adora’s hand and placing the other on her hip as she turns, both her hands smoothly sliding down Adora’s back to hold her up as she dips her. Adora’s leg sliding between hers “Then again, maybe it already has,” Catra says, almost purring out the last part, her mismatched eyes locking with Adora’s light blue ones before she stands up and twirls her again. 

This time grabbing onto Adora’s wrist to stop her, a smirk plastered on Catra’s face. Deep down she knew what she was doing, all the trouble she was causing for Adora and everyone else in Etheria. It was to get back at Adora for leaving the Horde, leaving her. She was bitter over the fact that Adora chose Crop Top Boy and Glimmer girl over her. “Say, where’s your friend, Bow?” She smirks mischievously, her voice low and taunting. She still had her hand wrapped around Adora’s forearm. Catra watched the color leave Adora’s face as the words leave her mouth, her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly. Adora’s expression turns from shock and terror to anger and rage as she clenches her fists, her cheeks turn a light pink color before she launches forward and tackles Catra to the ground.

The both of them tumbling back into one of the ice sculptures, knocking it over and sending it crashing to the floor and shattering into pieces. Catra’s back meets the cool surface of the ice castles floor, the wind knocked right out of her chest, momentarily stunned as she wheezed for breath. Letting her guard down, Adora saw the opportunity to straddle Catra, pinning her to the ground. 

Adora narrows her eyes, one of her hands clenched into a fist as she looks down at Catra, “What did you do to him?!” A chuckle leaves Catra’s mouth as she smirks up at Adora, leaning on her elbows as she looks at her “Nothing Permanent.” A small annoyed sound leaves Adora’a mouth as she takes a step forward and grabs Catra by her shirt, lifting her up into the air, her feet inches off the ground so their faces are leveled “Tell me what you did with him ri-” Adora’s cut off by big pieces of ice rising up from the floor, causing her to drop Catra and take a step back. She’s knocked to the floor as Frosta walks over to her, a disappointed look clearly visible. “Revered hostess, she’s got-“ Adora is cut off by the young girl, Frosts was wiser than anyone in that ballroom, she may have been young but she was mature “Princess ball is a ceremony of unity. Violence is strictly forbidden.” Adora shakes her head slightly and tries getting up, “But you don’t understand.” Adora saw the look on Frosta’s face, a small frown forming on her face. “I understand perfectly! As hostess, in accordance with the rules set down over the centuries, I hereby revoke your invitation!” Frosta takes a short breath and turns back to the others in the room “You are to leave my kingdom, and never EVER—“ 

Frosta is cut off by an explosion echoing throughout the castle, causing the floor to shake and the walls to rumble, small pieces of ice falling from the ceiling. “Glimmer! Catra has Bow. You have to find him” she says when she spots Glimmer, she teleports out of there. Catra’s tail comes into view and Adora turns and looks up at her “Catra.. what did you do?” Adora says, her eyebrows narrowed and her hand up against the cool shard of ice “I did nothing. Scorpa, Lonnie, and Kyle, on the other hand, were very busy” she says with a smirk, leaning up against the ice and looking down at her. 

She crouched down and smirked at Adora when they were eye level “it was fun distracting you though.” Catra takes the opportunity to make a run for it. “This isn’t a game! People are gonna get hurt” Adora said before slamming her fist against the ice shard. “I’m after something bigger and no one is gonna stop me” Catra says, crouching down again, her claws making a small screeching sound as she drags them down the ice, another explosion goes off, causing a long ice beam to come down over Adora, breaking the ice dome around her and causing a lot of smoke to come up into the air. Catra takes the opportunity to run, a smirk plastered to her face. 

Now all she had to do was have Adora follow. People were panicking and running around. Adora looked around and saw Catra running down the hallway, she narrowed her eyes and started running after her, 

Adora eventually caught up to Catra, backing her into a dead end “Ha. Trapped ” She says, her fists clenched and a smirk on her face. Catra looks at the big boulders of ice rising to the ceiling, a small glow to them. Her eyes lock with Adora’s once more “You wish.” She says, jumping onto the wall before pouncing onto one of the boulders. Adora getting smaller as she rides up. Adora’s face scrunches up in annoyance before she looks around, running to the edge and jumps onto one of the boulders, losing her balance momentarily. Once she rises to the top she jumps off and tumbled onto the roof where Catra was, a smirk on her face and her hands in her pockets 

Adora launches at Catra but she grabs her arms and spins her around, letting Adora go who now fumbles to the floor. Adora gritted her teeth and stood up after a moment. Watching Catra take a few steps forward, she acted unphased. Catra was quicker, she had her hands in her pockets as Adora took swings at her, swiftly dodging them, her smirk growing with every punch Adora misses. Catra jumps into the air, her feet colliding with Adora’s back before she jumps again, sending Adora to the floor. She lands close to the edge, smirking at Adora who was now on the floor. 

She dodged Adora once more when she took another swing, moving to where Adora was previously, on the safer side. Catra shakes her head slightly before surging forward, her elbow out and ready to collide with Adora’s face, but Adora took a step back, shock washed over Catra’s face as she slipped over the edge, she was scared for a split second. But mostly shocked that Adora was going to let her fall. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide as she started falling, but a hand came around and grabbed her hip, pulling her up and spinning her around. She came face to face with Adora, whose teeth were clenched, her hand wrapped around Catra’s collar. Catra looked up at her with a sad expression, her eyes locked with Adora’s and she swallowed thickly. When Adora saw how sad and innocent Catra looked, the anger slipped away and her expression softened, the grip on her collar still firm so she didn’t fall. They were looking at each other with sorrow and regret. 

Suddenly, the ground shook as a piece of ice hit the side of the castle, causing them to both lose their balance and fall off the edge. Catra let out a small scream, her eyes squeezed shut as fear consumed her. It was unexpected and it caught her off guard. Adora was scared as well, but more composed. She thought quickly before pulling the metal piece in her hair that held it together out, stabbing the sharp part into the building to stop her descent. Before she came to a stop she reached out and grabbed Catra’s hand, looking down at her as her body collides with the building. “Hang on! I can get us out of this!” Adora said, her arm shaking slightly as she held both Catra and herself up. Catra smirked and chuckled “Oh Adora, I don’t want you to.” Fear washed over Adora as Catra let go, her body falling through the air and disappearing into the clouds below. Adora watched, a gasp leaving her lips as she watched Catra fall, her eyes wide and her pupils small. 

A confused look washed over her face as a sound echoed through the air, almost a motor. She saw a huge shadow rising through the clouds, her body intending as she sees a red ship coming up. She saw it was a Horde ship, but who was inside caused her eyes to widen and a gasp to slip past her lips. Bow and Glimmer, tied up and passed out. Catra, Scorpia, Lonnie, and Kyle all in the window as well. Catra leaned down and put her hands on both Glimmer and Bow’s shoulder, an evil laugh leaving her lips “See ya later.. Princess.” She says with a smirk, the ship slowly turns and flies away. Adora watches the ship fade in the distance, tears well in her eyes and a small sob leaves her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra’s reunion   
> Flirty Catra   
> Annoying ass shadow weaver   
> Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try and update at least two or three times a week

Adora wasn’t about to let Catra just get away, she angrily wiped the tears that had welled up in her eyes and brushed off her dress which was now dirty and torn. That damn smirk of Catra’s left a bitter taste in her mouth and an unexplainable weight on her chest. Her best friend, her only real friend was now her enemy.

     The word enemy, once foreign to her now felt bitter on her tongue, it shouldn’t belong there, not when it went hand in hand with Catra. Even after everything, Catra still managed to get in her head and she wasn’t even here. Catra had a special way of doing just that. But not this time, no. Adora was gonna rescue her new friends, she didn’t need a sword, she grew up training her whole life in the Fright Zone so she was very capable of holding her own ground, combat was not foreign to Adora.

     She also had the upper hand of knowing her way around the Fright Zone; all the hidden passageways, nooks and crannies to hide in, which vents are safe to go through and what entrances are left unguarded and when. Catra may have thought she had won this time, but Adora was smarter than that. Adora began to sprint off, done wasting time pondering over Catra. She should’ve sought approval from Queen Angella but knowing Shadow Weaver, Adora was running out of time to save her friends and didn’t have the time to spare to grab a relief team.

      As she ran, thoughts flooded her head, endless possibilities of what the Horde could be doing to her friends who she had grown to like in such a short time. In record time, pumped with fear and adrenaline, Adora had skirted up to the edge of the Whispering Woods. She internally cursed Catra for taking her sword, being in She-Ra form would’ve got her there so much faster. On the horizon, Adora could see the murky base that she once called home. That's where her friends were.

       There was a fire inside of her, fueling her. Checkmate Catra, the Queen has made her move. She slunk through the shadows, avoiding detection from any posted guards or one of the Hordes rickety old drones. She straightened her posture, composing herself as any wrong movement could give her position away and jeopardize her plan. It was plainly obvious Catra was going to be expecting her but Adora could be smart about it. If she got her hands on her sword it would be game over for them. She poked her head around the corner before quickly ducking out of her hiding spot, making a dash for the vents when the coast was clear. Her friends could be in one of two locations, the cells or under the watch of Shadow Weaver.

      Adora prayed it was the first option but that didn’t seem to be the case as she peered through one of the vents. The cells were left unguarded, no way in hell would they be left unguarded if her friends were held there. Adora let out a frustrated sigh, squeezing her small frame through the even smaller vents. A sense of familiarity washed over her as she was back in her old home, an unpleasant ache in her chest along with the pounding of her heart. If only this were easier, if only she could erase all of this and go back in time.

     Why did being good come with so many painful sacrifices? Adora came to a crossway in the vents, she took the one to the right which she was pretty confident lead to where Shadow Weaver and her friends, Bow and Glimmer were. Adora felt betrayed that Catra would do that to her, but then again she did leave her and break their childhood promise but it was for the best.

    Everything was so much simpler back then. She heard hushed voices below her and peered down to see Catra and Shadow Weaver discussing something whilst her friends were strapped to a table, bound by the dark magic. The sight made her blood boil. Stupid Catra, why couldn’t she just join her. She could either kick out the vent and surprise them or sneak in. What has she got to lose right? Adora sucked in a breath, summoning all the strength she could in such a tiny space and sent her foot straight into the vent opening, successfully kicking it out as it clattered to the ground.

    Adora landed on the floor with precision and accuracy, her stance strong as she faced Catra and Shadow Weaver.

     “Let them go. It’s over.”Adora demanded, anger bubbling in her chest as she saw her friends strapped down to the tables.

    Adora locked eyes with Catra who just smirked, not phased by Adora’s entrance at all. “ Hey, Adora.” She purrs and Adora grit her teeth, fists still raised defensively.

    “ Give it up, Catra.” She took a tentative step closer, trying to hold her ground. Her eyes flicked back and forth from Catra to Shadow Weaver to her friends who stirred on the tables they were strapped to.

     Catra smirked and took slow steps towards Adora, a smirk in place as she reached her. She chuckled and held one of her fingers out, dragging her claw over Adora’s jacket as she circles her body “Just like how you gave up on me?” Catra’s words felt like a dagger had just been plunged through Adora’s chest.

    She parted her lips to say something but nothing left her lips, just a shaky breath. She was shocked, those words rang through her head and she looked like deer caught in headlights as she looked over at Catra. “What? Cat got your tongue?” Catra purrs softly as she drags her claw down Adora’s neck before pulling her hand away and walks over to Bow and Glimmer. “

    Fuck you-” The irony of Catra’s remark pissed her off. Of course, Catra would say something like that. Adora’s words came out and just made Catra’s smirk grow, her tail swishing back and forth. “Is that an insult or on the to-do list?” both girls were interrupted by Shadow Weaver clearing her throat and raising her voice “That’s ENOUGH Catra! This isn’t time for games” her voice rang out through the room, tone dripping with malice.

     Catra smirked a little before going over to Glimmer. Adora looked up at Shadow Weaver, thinking that if she can be convincing enough she can get her to let Bow and Glimmer go.

    “Shadow Weaver... Please. Let them go. I’ll do anything.” her voice coming out in a plea. She knew Shadow Weaver wouldn’t hesitate to harm them. A bone-chilling laugh left Shadow Weaver’s lips as she turned to face Adora, locking eyes with her before gliding over, hooking a finger under her chin to force Adora to stare up into her dark eyes.

    “Oh, I know you will. Why do you think I had Catra capture them from the Princess Ball?” Adora’s eyes widen at the realization of what this was all about. She turned her head to look at Catra who was purposely dragging her claws down Glimmer’s arm.

    Catra and Adora’s eyes lock, fear spreading through Adora’s body as Catra added pressure, her claws began to draw small beads of blood on Glimmer’s skin, causing Glimmer to squirm in her unconscious state. Adora attempts to run over to stop Catra but Shadow Weaver was quicker, before Adora could reach them she grabbed the back of her ponytail, causing her to be pulled back and fall onto the floor.

    Adora let out a yelp in surprise as Shadow Weaver started dragging her to another table, using her magic to strap her down. Leaving her in a state of panic is she was bound by Shadow Weaver’s dark magic which she struggled against but was no match against. Her eyes locked onto Catra’s, wide with fear and betrayal.

    Catra really was going to let Shadow Weaver hurt her. Catra walked over to the table Adora was at and smirked down at the helpless girl “You could’ve just stayed. But instead, you left me because the Horde was hurting ‘Innocent’ people. Well, why didn’t you leave when they hurt me huh? What happened to our promise?” She hissed, looking down at Adora, smirk long gone and a frown in place, her tone bitter and accusing.

    “You left me..” she said in almost in a whisper. Catra stared down at Adora who was now lost for words. Catra scoffed as Adora remained silent, “Typical..” she then walked off, tears threatening to fall as she saw the look that crossed Adora’s face. A pang of guilt and regret in her chest as Adora’s eyes welled up with tears and Catra turned away, walking over to the other side of the room and masking her emotions with a cold stare.

    Shadow Weaver moved to the table where Adora was strapped down, her hands glowing a slight red aura that grew by the minute. Adora let out a loud blood-curdling scream, it felt as if her skull was being crushed from the inside out.

    Catra quickly turned around, her ears standing up as she hears Adora scream which chilled her to the bone, goosebumps spreading across her skin like a wildfire. She took quick steps over to the table “W-what are you doing? Why is she in pain?!” Catra felt panic spread through her, Shadow Weaver pulled one hand away and used her magic to send Catra flying into the wall, cuffing her to the wall before resuming what she was doing to Adora.

   “You think Adora would just come back without a fight? She needs her memory of the horrid princesses. As well as you, you always caused her trouble. She needs you gone too, say goodbye to your little princess.” Shadow Weaver’s tone was cold and cruel, her finger pressed to Adora’s forehead who writhed in pain below her, her eyes blown wide with fear and panic.

    She locked eyes with Catra, her voice desperate and pleading, tears streaming down her face. “ Catra- please..” She begged, she begged for her best friend, the person she loved.

    The pain was unbearable as it erupted through her whole body. Everything was fading, it scared her. Catra watched the girl she cared for the most lose all memory of her, just slipped away.

    Tears started rolling down Catra’s cheeks, her bottom lip trembling slightly as Adora’s head slumped back and fell unconscious. “No.. Adora..Adora!” Catra struggled against the cuffs that were restraining her, the rattling growing from the cuffs as anger flowed through her veins.

    The hair on the back on her neck rising, her fangs bearing, and her claws scratching into the metal walls. “You bastard! I did everything for you and this is how you betray me?!” Shadow Weaver let out a wicked laugh in response, “Oh Catra... It’s never been about you. No, its always been Adora and you WON’T get in her way this time!” Shadow Weaver swiftly left the room, Bow and Glimmer floating behind her and a red aura shining off them, leaving Adora and Catra alone.

     Catra’s body slumped down as she looked at Adora’s lifeless body. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at her pale body. Adora would have no recollection of who she was and that’s what hurt the most. “Adora... I’m so sorry... You have to wake up. You can’t leave me again. You can’t forget I..I love you.”

    Slow, hot tears rolled down her face as she was left to watch the girl she loved fade. Shadow Weaver was cruel, but this was something else. Why couldn’t both their memories be wiped? Why did she have to suffer? It was unfair and her heart throbbed in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell this is where our own takes start  
> Enjoy please! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the memory erase  
> Sad Catra   
> Confused Adora

_I love you.._ Those words echoed through Adora’s head but she couldn’t pinpoint who said them. In fact, she couldn’t remember anything and this sent a flurry of panic through her body. Why couldn't she remember anything? Where was she? Why did this all seem so familiar yet so foreign to her? Adora sat up in her bed, a small gasp leaving her lips.

    Small beads of cold sweat on her forehead and her muscles tensed as she gripped onto the bed sheets. What confused her was the girl sleeping at the end of her bed, she didn’t know who she was or what she was doing in her bed. She carefully sat up on her knees and tapped the girl on the shoulder, making the girl stir in her sleep. Catra turned her head slightly and looked up at Adora, a small smile on her face

    “Adora..” she said almost in a whisper. Adora’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as she heard her name.

    “Do I know you?” She asks softly, not sure if the girl was lost or not Catra’s smile quickly fell to a frown, her eyes glossing over as soon as the words left Adora’s lips.

     She realized she wasn’t in her own bed, even though she slept on the top bunk she was tired and sad last night. She had the slightest bit of hope that if they woke up it would’ve all been a dream.

    Catra quickly sat up and tried standing up, accidentally hitting her head on the metal beam above her head.

   “Ow.. fuck!” She rubbed the top of her head. “I’m sorry. Long night.” She mutters, she didn’t let Adora speak before she quickly climbed up the bunk and to the top bed. As she laid down, tears formed in Catra’s eyes and a lump formed in her throat, there was pressure on her chest and she wanted to scream.

    Adora stared blankly at Catra for a moment before the girl who was once sleeping at her feet swiftly returned to her top bunk above Adora. This left Adora confused and feeling so alone, even in a room full of other people. Her heart was still racing from this all too real nightmare.

     The girl knew her name but she couldn’t recall hers and it frustrated her to the point where her head hurt. No matter how hard she tried, everything was so blank to her, she couldn’t remember anything or anyone. Later on in the day, Catra was in the training room where the simulator was on.

    She had to take out her rage and sadness somehow. The other cadets training as well, they knew when Catra was pissed to just leave her alone. Beads of sweat sliding down her forehead, grunts leaving her mouth as she swung at the simulated machines. Someone shut the simulator off which caused Catra to turn around and face the culprit, “what the fuck?!” her voice echoing off the walls of the room.

    Adora was at the other end of the room with Shadow Weaver. Catra tossed her weapon to the ground near the others, walking to where Shadow Weaver and Adora were, tail swishing from side to side in anger and annoyance.

   “Can I help you?” she says, annoyance clear in her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest as she locked eyes with Adora’s. Adora raised a eyebrow in confusion, she didn’t understand why Catra was asking like this. Shadow Weaver clears her throat and looks down at Carta with narrowed eyes.

    “Adora, this is Catra, she’s one of the cadets. You may not remember her due to the... accident but- you will train with her for the day since Lonnie is out sick.” Catra knew it was a lie, Lonnie was downstairs watching over Bow and Glimmer. Adora smiled slightly, holding out her hand but it was quickly pushed away by Shadow Weaver.

    When Catra saw this it made the hair on her tail stand up but she held back what she was going to say. “Anyway, everyone back to training,” she said before quickly leaving the room and disappearing into the shadows. Catra watched Shadow Weaver leave, anger bubbling inside her. It took all her might to not say something. She didn’t like Shadow Weaver at all but she was scared of her, even if she’d never admitted it. Shadow Weaver held so much power over them, Catra saw that first hand when she witnessed Adora get her memory wiped.

   Shadow Weaver could destroy someone with a little touch, just like she did to Adora who was unaware of it, just like she did indirectly to Catra. This time Catra also took the fall, the harder fall if anything. She has to live with the pain in her heart and chest as she watches her best friend have no memory of her at all. Everything is gone.

    Catra looked at Adora, a sorrowful look reflected in the pools of her mismatched eyes. Before her eyes could fill with tears she quickly turned around and went over to the mats they would train at. “Let’s get this over with” she muttered, her face emotionless. Adora followed, curious as to why Catra was so emotionless, she rarely smiled, rarely talked, and never showed any emotion.

    Adora stood there for a moment, looking around momentarily before looking back at Catra. Her eyes widened and she quickly dodged the fist coming right at her face. She stepped to the side and instinctively blocked all of Catra’s swings, she let her guard down for a split second as she saw tears in Catra’s eyes, Catra was able to swipe Adora off her feet, her back hitting the floor.

   Catra took the opportunity to pounce on Adora, practically straddling her waist as she landed a blow to her face, it wasn't hard, just hard enough to stun her for a moment. When Adora opened her eyes she was shocked at what she was looking at, Catra, looking down at her, her hand raised and tears in her eyes.

   Catra took in a deep breath before her fist came down, colliding with the ground next to Adora’s head, and that’s when she broke. A small, quiet sob left Catra’s lips as she looked down at Adora. Adora furrowed her eyebrows and her lips parted as she sat up slightly,

    “Hey... Catra what’s wro-” Before Adora could finish her sentence Catra stood up and quickly sprinted out of the room, tears rolling down her face, her feet carried her, not knowing where she was going.

   She eventually came to a stop at their bunks. Her eyes flicked to the carved picture in the metal frame. It was of her and Adora, she went over and sat next to it, tears rolling down her cheeks. She needed to get out of there, she understands why Adora left. She gets it now, she had to leave, but she couldn’t let Adora stay either. She traced the carving with her finger before grabbing her backpack under the bunk, she grabbed some clothes for both her and Adora.

   She picked up one of Adora’s bras and her eyebrows raised in shock when she saw how big it actually was. She shook her head before shoving it in the bag. After a few minutes of grabbing what they absolutely needed she shoved the bag under the bed before climbing up to her bunk.

    Everyone was starting to come back from training to shower, Catra grabbed her t-shirt and pants before walking to the showers so that it didn’t seem like she was doing anything sneaky. She joined the others in the shower room and walked behind one of the curtains that hung down just so her body was covered and people could see her head. She quickly undressed, she wasn’t self-conscious about her body but she didn’t like people seeing her.

   She turned the water on, she was distracted and as the cold water hit her she screeched, jumping away to the end until it warmed up. She glanced to the other stalls, some girls laughing and some rolling their eyes, she went to look away but had to double take when she saw Adora in the stall next to her. Her cheeks turned a light pink quickly and she averted her eyes before the perv in her came out.

   She’s seen Adora naked before but this was before she had feelings for her. Catra felt the water warm up and slowly stepped under the stream of water, her water starting to soak up the water, it somewhat taming her hair. She ran her fingers through it before grabbing the soap bar, starting to wash up, she subtly glanced at Adora, her eyes trailing down Adora’s back.

   Just then Adora turned around and locked eyes with Catra, she swallowed thickly, her wet hair over one of her shoulders. Catra cleared her throat before turning around, she rinsed off, the dirty, soapy water flowing down the drain.

   She quickly turned off the water before grabbing her towel. She dried off and quickly pulled on her sports bra and underwear before her pants. She didn’t put her shirt on just yet. Catra walks out of the stall to where the sinks were. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, she was nervous for what she was going to do tonight. She just hoped Adora would make it easy.

    She grabbed her toothbrush and put a bit of toothpaste on the tip before starting to brush her teeth. Adora finished up in the shower as well, drying up and getting dressed before walking out of the stall. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Carta topless, the girl was quite fit which impressed Adora. She swallowed thickly as Catra looked up, her mismatched ones locking with Adora’s light blue ones.

   A small smirk formed on Catra’s face, making a blush rise up in Adora’s cheeks. She quickly fled the room, going to her bunk, she tossed her soiled clothes in the laundry chute before going and taking a seat on her bed, her foot hit something under the bed which caused her to look over the edge of the bed, she furrowed her eyebrows before reaching down and grabbing the bag.

   She placed it on the bed and examined it, opening it up seeing both hers and Catra’s clothes inside, her eyes widened when she saw her bra inside. She looked up when Catra was walking out of the bathroom, anger stirring inside her. When Catra stopped at the edge of the bed and noticed Adora had her backpack she narrowed her eyes and quickly tried snatching it away from her, just this once, Adora was the quicker one. She hopped off the bed and held the bag to the side,

   “What is this?” she says quietly, her tone was serious. Catra vaulted over the lower bunk and tried taking the bag. Adora stepped back, looking up at Catra who was only an inch or two taller.

   Their faces were just inches apart and Catra’s slender fingers wrapped around Adora’s wrist. Catra kept her eyes locked with Adora’s, neither of them breaking the eye contact.

   Catra sighs softly and looks at the bed, quickly snatching it out of Adora’s hand. “It’s my bag. Ever heard of privacy?” she says, closing the bag up before kicking it under the bed.

   Adora was getting irritated, Catra was being difficult but she didn’t want to make a scene. Catra pulled on her t-shirt she placed on the bed before hopping up onto her bunk, “when everyone sleeps I have something to show you.” Catra mutters quietly, laying back on her bed, staring up at the metal ceiling. She couldn’t stop thinking about how this would play out.

   The ‘What ifs’ racing through her head. What if Adora didn’t want to go? What if they get caught? What if Shadow Weaver sees and erases her memory next? Her thoughts were interrupted by the bunk shifting slightly as Adora climbed to the top bunk and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

   “You gonna explain why my stuff was in your bag?” she says asks, an eyebrow raised and a quiet huff leaving her lips. Adora didn’t even know the girl yet she acted like she’d known Adora forever. Adora found it kind of weird but let it roll as Catra was literally the only one who would even talk or look in her general direction without some kind of glare.

   “Well…?” Adora prompted the girl once again, an expectant look on her face. Catra swallowed thickly. Shit. She really had to try and train her brain that Adora doesn’t remember her and that she can’t go treating her like she used to. She had to start all over again.

   This could be her second chance, but what if Adora doesn’t end up returning the feelings? What if Adora ends up hating her? The thoughts made Catra sway and her stomach feel sick. “ I… Uh, I can’t answer that.” She mumbles sheepishly at Adora who only seemed to get ticked off by the second. She quickly defended herself, “at least not here.” She replies in a hushed tone, gesturing to Lonnie, Kyle, and Octavia who occupied the other bunks.

   Her words only seemed to confuse Adora as her brows furrowed and a mixture of emotions reflected in her bright blue eyes. Catra sighed as this was going to be a long and painful journey.

    Adora didn’t understand. What was Catra on about and she still didn’t explain why her bra was in Catra’s bag. She opened her mouth to say something defensively, Catra catching on quickly by cupping her hand over Adora’s mouth. “What the fuck?!” Adora whisper yelled against Catra’s palm, her voice muffled. This girl was infuriating. She pushed Catra’s hand away and gave her a pointed glare before huffing indignantly and sliding back down to her bunk, back facing the other cadets, oblivious to the carving etched into the metal frame above her head that showed a sketch of her and Catra before her memory was wiped, before she left the Horde, back when things were much simpler.

    Catra in a similar position on the top bunk wanted to scream in frustration and cry. Why did Adora have to have her memory wiped? Why couldn’t it be her instead? Adora was so oblivious but Catra couldn’t blame her as Adora had always been a little blind to things at times. Angry hot tears sat on Catra’s eyelids, she silently vowed to make Shadow Weaver’s life a living hell for taking the one thing Catra loved away from her. It all adds up, Shadow Weaver didn’t do it to hurt Adora, oh no, Adora was her prized possession. This was punishment for Catra.

    Shadow Weaver knew she loved Adora in ways that were more than just a friend. It was plainly obvious. No matter how hard Catra had tried to force herself into hating Adora for leaving the Horde, she just couldn’t, it ended up with her crying in her bed during the lonely hours of the night when the rest of the world was in a peaceful slumber. Her head and heart were at war. The memory wipe could be a chance to fix them.

   It stirred hope within in her chest. She hated how she and Adora were before, once friends turned enemies who were pitted against each other. Rebellion Vs the Horde. The odds were grim and one of them had to die. This memory wipe was bittersweet, everything she and Adora ever had was gone but she now had a fresh page in the book, a new chance- that’s if Shadow Weaver didn’t ruin it for them.

    Adora felt so little and alone despite Catra’s efforts. Something felt missing but she can’t recall. It felt like a big part of her life was gone, an empty, longing feeling in her chest and a cruel headache that throbbed from thinking too much. She heard a sniffle come from the top bunk, her instincts telling her to go comfort the girl but she was still irritated and truthfully, a little anxious at whatever Catra had to show her later. Now all she could do was lay in wait for Catra’s signal, left to drown in her thoughts.

    Only one thing came to mind, those three words from earlier echoing in her brain like it was the only thing there. I love you… those words bounced off her brain. Why did she remember these three words in particular and why did they hold such a melancholy feeling? Why did the voice in her head which held those words sound so sad and desperate? Her chest ached painfully like someone had set a bag of concrete on her chest, weighing her down.

    Adora shifted around on the bed, surprised that her own eyes had filled with hot tears. She wiped them away and tried to calm her mind but closing her eyes and try and nap a little.


	4. Chapter 4

    Both Catra and Adora both lay in their bunks, laying there as they silently battle the demons in their heads. Later on that night Catra hopped down off the top bunk, grabbing her black jacket before grabbing the bag under the bed.

     She looked at Adora sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk, she carefully reached down and shook her shoulder slightly, trying to stir Adora. Adora’s eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness in the room, before she could say anything Catra put a finger to her lips.

     Catra looked at everyone else sleeping before helping Adora sit up, she handed Adora her red jacket

    “C’mon.. I have to show you something.” She whispered softly. Adora looked at her in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed together as she slowly took the jacket.

    She quickly put on her shoes before getting up. Catra looked at her for a moment before adjusting the backpack on her back, walking out the room and into the hallway

    “We need to be careful. Guards start sweeps in five.” Adora wanted to ask where they were going or why they were leaving but she kept quiet, wanting to see where Catra was taking her.

    Catra silently slipped through the shadows, she looked down the hallway connecting to the one they were walking down. Catra took Adora’s hand to make sure she keeps up with her. She walked into the room where Shadow Weaver usually is. She spotted the big sword Adora used to carry around with her, she carefully lifted it up and walked over to Adora and held it out for her.

     “You don’t remember anything do you?” Catra asks, turning to face her. Adora looked at her in confusion, not sure what to say.

    “I.. I don’t. I don’t remember anything besides this place. But something feels missing.” Catra chuckles and nods, walking over to where the computer was.

   She started typing and some screens popped up with the cells in the basement area. Bow and Glimmer in cells that were side by side, they were bruised and looked exhausted

   “Remember them?” Adora walks over to the screen and shakes her head, looking up at the screen

   “No.. who are they?” Before Catra could answer, voices echoed through the hall, coming closer with each step they took. Catra quickly clicked off the screen and took Adora’s hand. She ran over to the vent just behind the computers, she used her strength and pried the vent open   

     “Go. Keep going straight until you come to a two way. Go right and it’ll lead you outside. I’ll be right behind you.” Catra whispers, she had a meaningful look on her face.

    Adora suddenly looked afraid, eyes wide with fear as the voices approached.“I.. you promise?”

    It came out of Adora’s mouth in a whisper as she clutched onto the sword in her hands. Catra looks at her and nods, she wanted to reach out and hug her, to make sure she knew it was okay but she didn’t have time.

   “I promise.” The words left Catra’s lips instinctively, without any hesitation. Adora nodded and turned in the vent, crawling straight as Catra told her. She trusted Catra, even if she didn’t know her but she felt like she did.

    Something about her felt familiar. Catra watched Adora fade into the vent, she quickly went to the doorway, waiting till the guards walked past before slipping behind them, she jogged down the hall to the armory.

    She quickly grabbed a few of the explosives before carefully going back to the room Adora escaped through.

   It was Shadow Weavers ‘room’ and she had to get back just the slightest bit before they disappear. She placed the explosives throughout the room before holding the remote in her hand. She quickly went through the vent Adora had been through, closing it behind her.

    She crawled through the vent quickly, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She eventually made it out, the fresh air filling her nose. She spotted Adora hiding behind one of the small shacks.

    Once the coast was clear Catra quickly ran across the field, the moonlight casting light over the ground.

    “Did anyone see you?” She whispered as she hid behind the shack with Adora. Adora shook her head and looked at Catra in confusion

   “Tell me what’s going on?!” Adora whispers, Catra chuckles and shakes her head.

   “I love how you have no clue what happened to you. She erased the parts you should know.” Catra says before pulling the remote out of her pocket.

   Adora looked at the remote in confusion, she was confused as to why they were outside and why Catra had a remote for explosives. “Shadow Weaver.. she messed with your brain. There was no accident. You left the Horde before. She.. captured you and brought you back to be hers again. You need to believe me. She ruined you. She made you forget about Bright Moon... Bow... Glimmer... Me.. you forgot me.” She said softly, tears threatened to spill from Catra’s eyes but she held them in. Adora didn’t quite understand at this moment in time but one day she will.

    Catra looked at Adora, her lips pressed together in a thin line as her finger clicks the button, the top of the Horde building blowing up, smoke rising into the air and flames bursting out.

   Adora flinched as the explosion rang out, debris and smoke going up into the air making the Fright Zone look even more daunting and polluted than it already did. The explosion distracted Adora from what she was going to say.

   What did Catra mean by saying she forgot her and who were Bow and Glimmer? It hurt her head thinking about it. Catra coughed which snapped Adora back to reality.

   “ Shit-” She mutters, this wasn’t going to be good as the look on Catra’s face ranged from a distant expression to a look of sheer terror. Catra saw Shadow Weaver just barely get out of the building, she swallowed thickly and took Adora’s hand, pulling her away from the Fright Zone.

    While inside the building Catra disposed of her Horde uniform, leaving her in a white shirt and some red pants. Adora had to change in the nearest village, Catra pulled Adora along, running as quickly as her feet could carry her. Catra thanked the dark lord for all that training otherwise she’d be wheezing at the rate they were running.

   When they finally can no longer see the Fright Zone, Catra slows down and stops running, she leaned on her knees as she gasped for breath. She saw Adora doing the same thing, they ran a good five miles before coming to a stop.

   Adora gasped for breath as she looked at Catra “is this some sort of.. training shit?” She says, panting and leaning back against the tree. Catra chuckled and shook her head, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

   She adjusted the backpack on her shoulders before starting to walk down the trail.

    “no. I told you why. Shadow Weaver is bad. The Horde.. is bad” she says, looking at Adora who was now walking beside her. Adora looked at Catra as they walked, her eyebrows raised slightly

    “Why do you care so much?” She asks, slightly confused as to why the girl cares so much. Catra sighed and averted her eyes to the ground. They were best friends, but it felt like more.

    “I lo- we were best friends. You were here for me when I was little. Just like how I was there for you” she says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

   “We literally did everything together and knew everything about each other” Catra says, seeing the first village below the trees and down the hill.

   Catra walked ahead of Adora, just Incase something were to happen. Adora watching the girl with curiosity, Catra seemed to know everything about her but she knew nothing about Catra. Did Shadow Weaver really wipe her memory? She was interrupted by Catra who took out a piece of fabric to wrap around Adora’s top half of her body. “just have to hide the Horde emblem.”

   She mumbles, before dragging Adora to the outskirt of the city. It was a sight to see. Kids running around and playing, shops set up everywhere, huts on the edges of the town. Horses and other animals walking around the small town, everything and everyone was so happy, the sun was shining, people were laughing and having fun. Something they’ve never really experienced growing up in the Fright Zone.

   They warily entered the town. It was obvious they didn’t belong but so fair no alarm signals had been set out and for them to escape, it was crucial that they didn’t stir any trouble with the native folk. Part of Catra’s plan had already failed and there was no doubt Shadow Weaver would be after them now.

    They needed food and supplies fast but both her and Adora were exhausted and needed a rest so a little stop in the town wouldn’t hurt, she hoped.

    Adora on the other hand, still forever oblivious to the dangers that loomed over them was looking around with bright wide eyes, she was mesmerized by all the color and life that this one little town held.

   Her eyes settled on one creature, in particular, a horse. “ What is that thing?!” She slaps Catra’s shoulder to gain her attention, only earning a grunt from Catra. “ It’s majestic…” she stares in wonder before Catra snapped her out of it. “ Adora- this is not the time.” She practically scolds Adora, making the girl pout.

   Adora sulked off and decided to wander around. Catra sighed, Adora had no clue what was going on. Ugh, she’s so blonde. While Adora walked off, knowing she wouldn’t stray far, Catra decided to sneak a bit of food and other consumables into her backpack. She was quite good at being sneaky and the people were so blind to not see her stealing right under their noses.

   Just a little longer and the pair will be off again, maybe Catra can try to talk some sense into Adora tonight about what’s going on and if that doesn’t work maybe she’ll just slap some sense into the girl who was once her best friend but now a stranger. Catra looked around to find Adora nowhere to be found, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips as this was going to be a long journey and she was going to need a leash for Adora.

   Adora had got distracted and had ran into a small child who grabbed at her face and tucked a bright pink flower behind her ear before running off, leaving Adora to just watch the girl run off before bringing her hand up to touch the flower, a soft smile spreading on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Just a recap of what happened. We will be making the next chapters in the Catra’s and Adora’s point of views as well as making it our own. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 1 Writer- Glenda, Chapter 1 Editor- Emily **


End file.
